Regrets?
by Prusso-HetalianAddict
Summary: spoiler from episode 51 and 52. what if tart didn't come back to life? where would he go? how would Pudding react? read on to find out. flames welcome. this one is actually good.
1. My only regret

Summary

This might be a Spoiler for episodes 51 and 52. What if Tart never came back to life? What if he was going sown instead of up (hell down heaven up)? How would he react and how would Pudding feel? What would she do? 2 one shots based on 51 and 52. (Italics are talking, bold means… what does bold mean? And normal means thoughts. Right bold means me interrupting if I need to.

Only one regret

TPOV

_Ichigo__, hurry up and go!_ I yelled from the top of my lungs as I through my weapon to block Pai's attack. _Idiot! What are you doing?_ Screamed a very angered Pai. _I…I don't like it any more. I DON"T LIKE FIGHTING THEM ANYMORE! _I readied my weapon to attack as Pai did the same. Our two attacks collided and his hit me. _Pai._ I fell watching one silent tear escape my eye and collided with the ground causing a massive hole in the ground. _TARU-TARU!_ Called a nervous Pudding. Suddenly everything went pitch black. I burned. The intense flames burnt my skin. This was not heaven. This was Hell.

I felt sorrow knowing I had let Pudding and Kisshu down. Sorrow because it was not Deep blue that had killed me. Pai had been the one to murder me. Taruto and I, we are friends. I remembered the words Pudding had used that day in the cave. I didn't know why I had saved her. Well I thought I did. Suddenly the fire seemed to cool down a bit. I laughed. Pudding had always said Playing was more fun than fighting. How ironic. It was the desire to play that caused me to wind up in this place of darkness and fiery rage. I fought against Pai thinking once I beat Pai I could play. Play the game of friendship. Suddenly the fire was immensely intense. I had now realized why I saved her. It was unrequited love. Pudding could never love me. The rage of the fire won me over. I could not take it anymore. I yelled. I prayed that I would get out of this painful dream. If it even is a dream. My soul began to slowly disappear into the wrath of the fire. What had I done to do this? I saw my body. I saw my body be held by a crying Pudding. I cried as well. I wanted so badly to be back in my body. To be free again. To tell pudding not to worry. That I was ok. But I couldn't. I couldn't even whisper to her and tell her goodbye. I heard her telling my corpse something. _Playing as friends is more fun than fighting. When you're fighting, you can't play. Even though I said it many many times, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?_ Pudding began to sob loudly. I went back to the dark place and felt that burning fire. It was foolishness that got me here. Stubbornness. I wouldn't listen to Pudding. I would ignore her and be the bad guy. I feel so terrible now that I know what I have done to her. My only regret from my past life was not listening to Pudding. My only regret.

So sad! Don't worry. He won't stay there for long. 5 good reviews to make me write the next part of this. Flames are welcome to though!


	2. I have no regrets

**Hi guys! It's me again! Okay last time I was writing tart was in hell. Let's see what's on with Pudding**

_Even though I said it many, many times, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?_ I sobbed as quietly as I could but it was as loud as Thunder. _I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! I APSOLUTELY WON'T FORGIVE YOU!_

I quit the tears and fought to avenge Tart's death.

**Ok** **Pudding and them fight and pudding is knocked out.**

I felt like I was in a dream or a nightmare for someone else. _Taru-Taru Na no da! You're alive! _I then noticed the background we were in. it was a black area with flames burning others. I realized this was hell. But why would Tart be put in this place? Why would I be here? Was I dead? Did I commit suicide without knowing?

Tears began to swell up in my eyes as I saw what Tart was going through. I loved him, and I suffered as I watched him burn in the flames. I ran to him. I kissed him. It worked. He saw me and cried.

_Tart, I have no regrets. I am down here because I guess I gave up on helping these kids. I have no regrets though because I have just done what I always wanted to. I kissed you._

Tart stared at me with shock and horror. He had a weird expression. _Pudding!__Don't__ give up! Go and help. Ichigo needs your help! You can survive this. And__… __I love you._ He grabbed my wrist and kissed me passionately. He let go and sighed. I cried and left. I was alive again.

Tart wasn't though. I grabbed hands with the other Mews as I thought the sweetest of memories. **This is a flashback people.**_ Go and help! Ichigo needs your help! You can survive this. And… I love you. _The thought of him holding my head up high and kissing me sent happiness up my spine. He wanted me alive!

I sent my powers up for Ichigo to save the day.** A moment after ichigo has fought. She is dead** **now** Chills were sent down through my spine as I saw the ship fall apart.

The Mews and I teleported to the space ship and saw ichigo lying dead in Aoyama's arms. I cried. First tart now ichigo. Tart is in Hell though. Ichigo is now in heaven.

I saw Kish walking towards us. But now that two of the most important people in my life were dead… I couldn't hear him. I looked up once more and saw Tart waving at me.

He smiled. My tears went away as my powers did as well. I ran up to tart knowing this was good bye.

I had a candy in my mouth. I kissed tart. As I kissed him I let the life savers candy drop go inside of tart's mouth.

I ended the kiss and Tart smiled, wiped away my tears. As he did this he said,_ Calm down. I love you. And who knows, Maybe I'll be back for more. _I smiled at this. I then backed away as Tart left.

**T&Ppov**

I have no regrets.

**Well? Arigato for all of your support and ****a special**** thanks to; Kurisuten Ichikish and Kisshu4ever for being my first reviewers! **


End file.
